Bijzondere Ricky
Dag allemaal! Welkom bij deze fanfictie, die een soort van vervolg is op het boek 'Bibliotheek der Zielen' uit de reeks 'De Bijzondere Kinderen van Mevrouw Peregrine' door Ransom Riggs. Dit gaat over een ontmoeting tussen Jacob en zijn oude vriend Ricky. Bijzondere Ricky Het was omstreeks acht uur toen Jacob met zijn fiets naar huis reed. Nu het volle zomer was, stond de zon nog hoog aan de hemel en had hij het niet nodig om zijn koplamp aan te zetten. Opwinding golfde door hem heen bij de herinnering aan wqt er twee nachten geleden gebeurd was. Zijn ouders hadden op het punt gestaan hem naar een psychiatrische instelling te brengen, maar mevrouw Peregrine en de bijzondere kinderen hadden op tijd ingegrepen. Horace, Olive, Hugh, Emma... Emma! Jacob voelde zich zo licht als een veertje worden toen hij aan haar dacht. Ze zat nu vast vol ongeduld op hem te wachten thuis. Toen hij nog maar een paar lanen van zijn huis verwijderd was, begon zijn fiets opeens tegen te werken. De band begon te sputteren en werd slapper. En hoe Jacob ook rukte en trok, algauw viel hij helemaal stil. Na een vlugge inspectie zag hij het probleem al: een dikke spijker was diep in zijn voorwiel gedrongen en de lucht was er al grotendeels uit gestroomd. 'Verdorie!' mompelde hij bij zichzelf. Hij zou de band moeten repareren. Oppompen en dichtplakken. Het enige probleem was dat hij geen fietspomp bij had. 'Kan ik helpen?' vroeg opeens een stem. Een eindje verder stond er een lange, magere kerel. Hij was ongeveer net zo oud als Jacob. Hij had een leren jas met knoopjes aan, wat Jacob om de een of andere reden bekend voorkwam. Al kon hij zich niet herinneren waarom. Maar dat deed er nu niet toe. 'Ja, graag', knikte hij. De andere jongen ging dadelijk aan de slag. Zelf was hij ook met een fiets tot hier gekomen, en hij had wél een fietspomp bij. Nog geen tien minuten later was alles klaar. 'Dat draait goed', zei de jongen toen hij het voorwiel over de grond liet rollen. 'Bedankt', zei Jacob. 'Als ik iets terug kan doen, moet je het maar zeggen.' Waarop de jongen hem opeens star en koud aankeek. 'Je herkent me zeker niet?' Nu had Jacob pas echt de indruk dat hij hem ergens van kende, maar hij herinnerde het zich nog steeds niet. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ricky ben ik. Herken je me nu?' Jacobs mond viel open van verbazing. Nu snapte hij waarom die leren jas met knoopjes hem zo bekend voorkwam. Zijn oude vriend was bijna niets veranderd, maar het feit dat zijn haar niet langer groen geverfd was, maakte alle verschil. Even wist Jacob niet wat te zeggen. Hij en Ricky hadden altijd in een soort van mutualisme geleefd. Jacob hielp Ricky met zijn toetsen, en Ricky beschermde Jacob tegen pestkoppen. Ze hadden nooit iemand anders als vriend gehad dan elkaar. 'Men vertelde me dat je dood was', ging Ricky verder. 'Waarom heb je me nooit iets van je laten weten? Je zou moeten weten dat je me kunt vertrouwen!' Hij klonk beledigd, en Jacob wist dat hij daar reden toe had. Kon hij hem maar uitleggen waarom hij zo opeens verdwenen was. Hoe zou hij ooit kunnen vertellen over mevrouw Peregrine en de bijzondere kinderen? 'Het spijt me', stamelde hij. 'Maar ik móést wel. Ik had geen keus.' Hij zag wel dat Ricky er niets van begreep, maar hij ging er niet op door. 'Ik betwijfel of we nog wel vrienden kunnen zijn', waarschuwde hij Jacob. 'Eerlijk gezegd...' Hij werd in de rede gevallen door zijn gsm die opeens aansprong. Er kwam een toontje rapmuziek uit. ''Poeh- chah!- poeh, poeh- chah!- poeh, poeh- chah!. ''En toen klonk de tekst: 'k Zag een lekkere chick, ze heette Lex!'... Haastig zette Ricky zijn gsm uit. 'Stom ding', mompelde hij. Maar Jacob begon opeens te proesten van het lachen. Toen Ricky hem verbaasd aankeek, verklaarde hij: 'Ik ken die tekst. Dat waren Worm en Dylan. Ik heb ze op Cairnholm ontmoet.' Ricky fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Je kent ze persoonlijk?' vroeg hij. 'Niet heel goed, maar ja, ik heb ze daar ontmoet', antwoordde Jacob schouderophalend. 'Nou', knikte Ricky, 'ze beginnen al wat succes te hebben met z'n twee, naar het schijnt.' Waarop Jacob ongelovig zijn hoofd schudde. 'Zo goed vind ik ze anders niet.' En gaandeweg beseften ze alletwee dat ze nu al een minuut aan het praten waren zonder vervelende opmerkingen of spanningen. Zodra dat besef was doorgedrongen, vielen ze allebei even stil. Maar de stilte was al een stuk minder ongemakkelijk dan eerst. 'Ik moet gaan', verklaarde Ricky tenslotte. 'Ik spring nog wel eens bij je binnen.' Hij sprong op zijn fiets, testte de banden even en reed weg. Een tijdje wist Jacob niet wat te doen of te zeggen. Zou Ricky echt langskomen? Hij hoopte het maar. Opeens kwam de gedachte aan Emma hem weer te binnen. Zijn hoofd was algauw weer helder. Spoedig zette hij zijn weg naar huis voort. Categorie:Bijzondere Ricky Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid Categorie:Opmaakproblemen